Flames of the Past
by Sueona
Summary: This is like a pre-sequel to Flames Will Burn You. The name Asami will be feared and powerful. Ryuuichi and Kyoko will make sure of it.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does. I make no profit from this story.

Warnings: This will be rated over eighteen. Violence, death, smex.

Pairings: Asami/OCs.

Summary: This is like a pre-sequel to Flames Will Burn You. The name Asami will be feared and powerful. Ryuuichi and Kyoko will make sure of it.

Notes: Hello readers. I have been writing a little. It isn't much but some of it is coming together for this story. First of all, there will be no Asami/Akihito in this story. This deals all about Asami's past. I find it dark. Maybe you won't but I think it is. Also it is set before Flames Will Burn You but it can stand alone but you will understand Kyoko better if you read that one-shot. I hope you enjoy this story that to me is very different and new that I have ever wrote. The chapters are short, sorry. Like I said, I'm only writing a little bit. I thought I would post this and get your thoughts. You can even leave suggestions. Thanks and enjoy.

The little secret place was cold, unable to find the heat of the house. The young teenager tried to focus on his sight but it was impossible. He heard the yelling. Men being ordered to find them. He knew behind the door was the man of the house sitting in his favorite chair holding a gun. It was imprinted in his mind. He felt arms wrap around him, tears soaking through his thin shirt. His heart was pounding as he tried to keep himself calm. He heard the study door open. They made no movement. They made no sound. He wanted to be out there, protecting the house hold. The quietness was chilling him to the bone but his anger wasn't dying. Why were they getting attacked?

"Hello Ryo."

"What has warranted this action?" Ryo said.

"You are a lose end."

Before another word could be said, a gun fired and a few others. His eyes shut to the harsh truth. They were betrayed. He heard the man order to burn down the house. He was pulled away from the door. It was time for them to leave the comfort of their home. It wasn't their home anymore. He felt the small hand hold onto his. As they came out in the woods, he stared straight at the house he grew up in. He turned his head when he saw the flames lick at the home. He stared at the woman beside him. Her beautiful face was broken in tears but it was her eyes that told a whole different story. They were firm like steel and promised revenge. Her small soft hand grabbed his. He looked down at the ground. He failed.

"Ryuuichi."

He looked up at the sound of his name. Still those eyes held promises. He sighed, "Yes."

"We will gain power. We will give them death as they did to Ryo. I promise you this tonight below the moon. We will be unstoppable. From now on we will not bow to anyone."


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own Viewfinder, Yamane-sensei does. I make no profit from this story.

Warnings: This will be rated over eighteen. Violence, death, smex.

Pairings: Asami/OCs.

Summary: This is like a pre-sequel to Flames Will Burn You. The name Asami will be feared and powerful. Ryuuichi and Kyoko will make sure of it.

Notes: Thanks for the comments for the first chapter. I hope you like this chapter. Sorry once again but the chapters are short. One day I get in the mood to write, and for three or more days straight I have no mood. Please tell me what you think. You can even leave suggestions for the story. Enjoy.

It has been three days since that fateful night and it would seem the underworld believed they were dead. They went to one dive to another, playing smart than being caught before their revenge could be complete. He glanced to the side as they walked down the street in the open. He didn't understand her but he would never turn his back on her. He walked up the stairs, following behind her. His eyes and ears were open. He didn't like taking a chance. This person could be involved. This person could betray them too. He was shaken out of his thoughts when her small hand knocked on the door. It was opened revealing a tall built man. His eyes narrowed as the other looked at them in surprised. He saw the gun and grabbed it. He would not fail this time.

"There are two people who know how to use a gun in this house." A teenager said as he stepped in front of his father.

Ryuuichi stared at the other teenager, not stepping back even as a gun was pointed at him. He will not bow down. He will not move an inch. Everything was stolen from him.

"Kyoko, I believe we have two trouble boys at hand." Kizuya chuckled.

"Ryuuichi, hand the gun back over." Kyoko responded calmly.

Ryuuichi looked at her like she lost her mind. She narrowed her eyes at him, warning him. He handed it over. The other teenager put his weapon away as well. They walked inside, feeling nothing but pain. He stepped forward like he owned the place. Everyone else didn't matter to him. Nothing but revenge mattered to him.

Kyoko spoke, "Stay with Kei and let me talk alone." She walked forward ignoring the harsh glare she gained.

"I'm Kirishima Kei. You?" Kei asked.

"Asami Ryuuichi." Ryuuichi answered in a cold voice as he sat down. Kei looked at him in shock but sat across of him. This teenager was good. He could see it. Ryo never let him hold a gun before. He had to become better and sharper if he wanted to win. Anything short would be their deaths.

"I'm surprised to hear the Asami name still carries on." Kei answered.

"I have no plan to fall." Ryuuichi stated back. He looked over at Kei who showed not a trance on his face of what he was feeling. He leaned back and asked, "How long have you known how to use a gun?"

"I have known for a few years. You lack in it." Kei stated. Those gold eyes narrowed at him.

Ryuuichi tilted his head, ordering, "Teach me."

"You do not hold back do you?" Kei teased.

"No I don't." Ryuuichi answered back.

"Do you even know what you want?" Kei questioned.

"Yes. Revenge and power." Ryuuichi answered. He turned his head when Kyoko walked into the room with Kizuya behind her. Kyoko carried herself like nothing will ever bring her down. He stood up as she walked over. He would not leave her side. He swore that he would help her.

Kyoko handed Ryuuichi scissors and ordered, "Cut my hair."

Ryuuichi stared at her shock. As long as he remembered, she always kept her hair past her waist. Ryo loved her hair. She sat before him. Her eyes still held power in them. He took her hair and started to chop it off. If this would help, then he would do it. He felt her pain. He felt her tears. He saw the steel in those eyes. The hair continued to fall to the floor, falling like they did. He continued to cut. As it was to shoulder length, he stopped.

Kyoko shook her head, stating, "The Asami name will disappear for a while now." She turned her head toward Kizuya. She gave a smile, asking, "Will you side with us or should I end this all before it begins?"

Kizuya stared into those eyes, feeling the shivers run up his back. He turned to his son, stating, "Kei, you will be guarding Ryuuichi from now on."

"Father!" Kei hissed.

Ryuuichi chuckled, "Afraid of me, Kei." Kei flicked him off and he smirked at the other teen. He watched Kyoko leave the room again. He ordered, "Show me how to use a gun."

"Do not get cocky." Kei mumbled.

"One day you will serve me." Ryuuichi responded with a tiny smirk on his face. He stood up and walked out to see Kei trying to catch up to him. He realized already were their shooting range was. He had no plan of stopping this time. He would gain his revenge and the power that Ryo never held. He would have people bow to him and fear his name.

Watching the boys go down the hall, Kyoko whispered, "Revenge is deadly. We both have fallen to its grip."

"You can stop now. I can hide you both." Kizuya said softly.

"No Kirishima-san. We will not leave until the underworld feels our pain and see the Asami name as fearful." Kyoko hissed. Her heart was ripped out of her chest. Tears she cried at the moment were pushed away. She would not lose this time around. She walked into a room to see a woman setting up the dye. It would be their mistake that would make them fall prey to them. She knew deep inside she should take Kizuya's advice but her body refused to listen. In her soul, she couldn't rest until she avenged Ryo. Besides, she could flee but Ryuuichi would come back.

In the other room, Ryuuichi held the gun. It felt so heavy in his hand but it didn't matter. He had to do this. He had to show his name was prideful. They will feel their despair. It was taken from them. Ryo served them loyal and they turned their backs on him, taking him from them. His eyes stared coldly straight ahead. The first shot rung loudly in the quiet room. He knew what he was doing. He knew this weapon could kill. Would it scar him to kill? It didn't make a difference to him. He had to remain strong. He couldn't let himself fall.

Kei stared at the other teen. He was ordered by his father to protect him. He tilted his head, seeing only coldness in those gold eyes. The fire in them were dimming quickly. He was amazed how fast Ryuuichi was learning on how to fire the gun. Each shot was getting closer to the target. This teenager was going to be hard to handle. He could also see Ryuuichi's words were the truth. Ryuuichi was going to gain power anyway he could. He stepped over, helping his ward to get better. Gold eyes turned to him, studying him coldly. He shivered by the intense stare. Like his father, he was loyal. When they got word Ryo was killed, they were ready to drive war but knew they held no winning hand. They pretended to be on those responsible side but instead they were waiting for their chance.

Ryuuichi stared at the other. He could see the loyalty in those dark eyes. He went back to the target. There was a part in his mind telling him walking down this road will not bring back Ryo and there would be no way to come out of this world. He glared at the target, imaging it to be the ones who stole everything from him. He fired again. This time it hit dead on. He kept his eyes sharp. He laid the gun down, turning his body around. He smirked, stating, "I will make sure to keep you by my side when this is all done and over with." He walked out and down the hall. He stopped in his tracks. He looked over Kyoko, the woman who held beauty like no other. Her hair was to her shoulders but now it was straight blonde instead of black. He could tell she had contracts in her eyes, changing their color to bright blue.

Kyoko walked to Ryuuichi, lifting his chin. He stared straight at her. Emotions were disappearing in those bright gold eyes. She whispered, "Tonight marks our war. Learn and study. Never fall."

"You will be leaving me." Ryuuichi made the statement.

Kyoko ran her hand over his tan face, sighing the answer, "Yes." She knew what she had to do even if she loathed it.

Ryuuichi nodded his head once and stated, "Bring them death as I will." She gave him a soft smile but he could tell it was forced now. He watched a new woman walk out the door. He turned his head, stating, "I will need to be home schooled and get me everything on business." It was the start of their war and blood would pour.


	3. Chapter 3

It has been a week. Ryuuichi studied every day and night. He even worked on his aim when he had some time. There was no rest for him. Of course, he slept. He needed his body to gain some rest. He headed down the hall, hearing whispers. He opened the door to see Kizuya stare at him. Kei was leaning against the wall with his arms crossed. The woman of the house giving worried glances to them all. He stated calmly, "I will throw down my life to protect your house hold." He heard what they were talking about. He was causing them trouble. They were hiding him but if someone that knew Ryo would know right off the bat.

Kei turned his head, shocked to hear those words. By the look they were receiving, Ryuuichi meant every single word.

Sakura sighed, "No."

"What do you mean, no?" Ryuuichi growled.

Sakura walked to the teenager, pulling him in a hug. In seconds, she was pushed away. There was no emotion in those eyes. She didn't want to see this in the young teenager. She was seeing it in her son too. She yelled, "No! This has to stop! We are setting them up to a world of death!"

Ryuuichi watched as Kizuya pulled his wife close to his body. He looked to the ground. He knew it was the truth. He was heading down the road toward a world of death. He looked up, determined. He responded, "Death is where I must be. They destroyed me that night. There is no turning back. I follow the road of death."

Kei listened as his mother wept in his father's arms. It shocked him to the core and made shivers run up his spine by the cold voice from Ryuuichi. He pushed away from the wall, speaking, "You still got some work to do."

"I will gain any information and work my way to the top." Ryuuichi stated, controlling his emotions. He walked out the door with Kei at his heel. It was amusing to see the other always a step behind him. They went in the room, ready to train. He would become stronger in body, mind, and soul. They started to spar each other, neither of them taking their eyes off the other. Yes, he would become stronger and never fall prey to emotions.

Kei side stepped a kick, grabbing the leg, making Ryuuichi fall to the ground. Ryuuichi jumped back up and continued. He couldn't image what it was like for the other.

Kizuya stared at the two from the door way. Kyoko would not stop nor would Ryuuichi. They fell to the dark world, swearing their revenge. He walked in, having the two stop. He laid down a file and spoke, "We will need to start. Kyoko is already ahead of us of setting things up." He knew he should have withheld the information. He knew this was going to make the young teenager fall into their world. Ryo tried his best to keep them out of the underworld.

Ryuuichi grabbed the file. His eyes narrowed as he remembered the man from coming over a couple of times. He was the one who killed Ryo. It was his voice that stayed in his mind forever. Time was here. Kizuya was right. Kyoko was working her way through the underworld. He didn't hear much from her, just a quick hello from time to time. He will show the underworld that his name should be feared. He sat down, studying the report and the outline. He snorted when he realized this man had no guards. Of course, he wasn't a fool to believe it would be an easy target.

Kei watched as his ward scan the report, huffing at some things. He could see those eyes were sharp. He was impressed by the other teenager. He heard Ryo kept Ryuuichi out of the underworld but this teenager was taking in everything. It was all falling into place. War was here. It was too late to stop it. He stood behind the other teenager. He stated, "He isn't an easy target."

"I am aware of that. He is mine through." Ryuuichi responded. He will win this game. He will make blood pour for what was stolen from him and her. He looked up, his lips turning up into a slight smirk. He will win anyway he can. He pulled out a photo, laying it down. A young teenager of the age of seventeen, a year older than him stared up at the people in the room. The teenager had long brown hair with deep green eyes.

Kei asked, "Are you going to take his son to get to him?" It was a bold move but it could work in their favor.

Ryuuichi pointed to an area on the report of the teenager. He chuckled softly, "I think I have a better plan than that. He will become my prey. He is sort of cute, not totally my taste but he'll do for now."


	4. Chapter 4

It was a week of him going to the underage club to finally set his eyes on his target. He leaned back in his seat as he watched the young teenager be pulled onto an old man's lap. His target held sharp eyes with anger in them but played the perfect toy. He was shocked for a second as those deep green eyes locked with his own. He should leave knowing he was caught but he wasn't going to back down. He lit up a cigarette with a glass of bandy sitting in front of him. His prey was playing their game too. It was exciting him. Kei was on the top floor watching out for him. The old man left and his target walked toward him with an air around him.

As he sat on the seat, he flipped his hair back, studying his nails. "I did not think anyone was spared from my father's ruthless ways." The teen responded in a soft voice. He chuckled, "The name is Minoru. You must be Asami Ryuuichi. Come to play with the big boys have you?"

"Did you come here to play pet to an old man?" Ryuuichi replied back. Minoru glared at him and leaned close. This was very exciting. His heart was racing. Their plans could fall right this second by this one teenager.

Minoru ran his finger across the clean shaved face. He whispered, "I am owed. Do you want me to gain something from my father?" He pulled back, shaking his head as he spoke, "Father cares little for me. I am nothing but a pawn to gain favors."

Ryuuichi took the teenager's face into his hands. Pulling him close, he sealed those taunting lips. As Minoru pulled back dazed, he stood up, throwing a few dollars onto the bar. He smirked as he chuckled, "I'll be the judge of that. Whenever you wish to stop playing pet to an old man and want real fun, come around when you aren't with your owner." He walked away, signaling for Kei to follow. It has been set. He knew it was a risk but it didn't matter. Either way it worked in favor. Minoru can reveal seeing him or not. He would be thrilled to have them know he was alive and ready to strike. It meant they would come to him instead of the other way.

Minoru stared after the son of one who was killed. He twisted his hair around his finger, chuckling softly. It would be wonderful to see how this played. He glanced over to the bathroom seeing his owner walk out. He ordered a drink and danced over to Saburo. His owner held a pleased look and he smirked deadly behind his back. Yes, he held the skills to kill but with his sister's life in their hands, he remained the little good boy. The contract was only good until his owner died. Saburo kept his sister safe but maybe it was time to have a new protector. He always knew when someone held the winning hand. It would seem Asami Ryuuichi held the winning hand now. He jumped onto his owner's lap, playing the dumb teen.

Kei grabbed a hold of Ryuuichi when he wasn't getting any response. He asked, "Are we caught?"

"He knows."

"Damn it."

"You worry too much."

"It might mess up everything."

"No. It falls into my plan. Either way works for me."

"We are stopping now. We need…"

Ryuuichi slammed Kei into the nearest alley, taking the breath out of the other boy. His eyes narrowed at Kei. He hissed deadly, "She said you are in or out. You will follow my every command or you are not worth my time."

"I am teaching you." Kei replied.

"I'll find someone else. I am not backing down no matter what." Ryuuichi whispered. Kei surprised him. Kei shrugged his shoulders and nodded his head. Kizuya will be the problem though. He pulled back and looked around. He had to get through Minoru. He was the link to start his blood bath.

When Ryuuichi started to walk away, Kei caught up, stating, "Do not reveal about tonight. Father will put a stop to it." Those intense eyes looked at him but for the first time he couldn't read them. The other teen smirked at him. What was he setting himself up for? He was going behind his father's back by doing this. He looked at the other teen feeling the intense power. He had no doubt this teen would become very powerful. If he has learned anything in the underworld, it was sometimes better to be serve the powerful than become their enemy. Asami Ryuuichi was going to be a name to fear. He already could see it.

Ryuuichi indicated, "Tomorrow we come back." It was time to attack. It was time to show his name was fearful. They should never have demolished their lives. What would it have been like to be away from the underworld? Ryo always kept him from it. Would it still continued if Ryo wasn't taken from them? It might only be sixteen but his mind was older now. He will win this war and be feared. He had no plan to fall to emotions ever again.

Kei stayed silent as he followed his ward down the streets. He could tell the other teen was shutting everything out. Ryuuichi has fallen to the darkness of their world. He looked up at the sky and asked whoever would listen to give something to Ryuuichi for the teen to feel again but he truly doubted that would ever come. He walked beside Ryuuichi, whispering, "Let's see how much you can handle in this world."

"I'll handle anything and more." Ryuuichi responded with a smirk on his face.


	5. Chapter 5

Kyoko looked around the club, seeing high class people in there. They all were whispering about the latest news: the death of Ryo. She kept her head held high like the talking didn't bother her at all. She saw a group in the VIP. She kept her face blank even though her rage was boiling inside of her. She knew who some of them were. She saw them a couple of times. She did talk to Kizuya to learn that Ryuuichi was doing his part and he had a plan set up. Yes, they were falling for good. She didn't care. All that was on her mind was avenged what was taken from them. She stood up, playing an act. She tripped, falling right into a large man. She looked up and stuttered, "I'm… I'm so… so sorry."

"It is all right, sweetie. My name is Tatsuya." The man coolly said.

"It is so nice to meet you, Tatsuya." Kyoko whispered shyly.

"What is your name, sweet thing?" Tatsuya asked. He was glad everyone left him alone. The other guys would jump on this sweet woman without giving him a chance.

"Chieko." Kyoko lied with ease. It was too easy. This was the way it should be. She knew this man wasn't powerful enough to order the death of her Ryo but it was a start. She hoped Ryuuichi was fairing well with the life they were living now. Some part of her felt regret of bringing him in but she knew him too well. He would never back down.

"Why don't we have a chat in private?" Tatsuya tried to hint. He had to leave before the others found this woman.

"Well. I was really just site seeing. I'm new in town. Hmm." Kyoko felt sick playing this act but she had to keep on her toes. These men were dangerous. They would have no problem killing her.

"Come on. People only live once." Tatsuya chuckled softly.

"Maybe for a little bit. You can help me find a good hotel." Kyoko whispered. The man wrapped his arm around her waist and they walked out. He missed the look of disgust on her face or her eyes narrowed at him.

_**It has started… **_

Across in the city, in a small house, one teen with gold orbs stared at the mark. He just got done with homework, studies, and then some college classes. The broad were impressed how good he was doing with everything. They were trying to get tests, so he could go to college earlier. It would help him. The man who was the head boss was stupid; most of his dealings were illegal. So, easy to be find out and charged. The man behind the scenes were paying heavy to have protection from the police. When he gained power, he will make sure he would never be caught. He closed his eyes, knowing he was going against Ryo but it didn't matter. Ryo was dead, not even a tomb to mark his resting place.

'_Ryuuichi, come here.' _

'_Yes.' _

'_I told you to stay out of my study.' _

'_I wanted to see…' _

'_I do not care. I will not let you in my world. You will stay out of it.' _

Ryuuichi snapped his eyes open, shooting the gun. It hit dead on. He felt a tap on his shoulder. He spanned around, pointing the gun right at Kei's chest. The gun was knocked out of his hand. His legs were kicked out of under him. He jumped up before a punch could be thrown. He kicked, knocking the other teen back. He threw a punch, making Kei fall to the ground. In two seconds, he grabbed the teen's own gun and pointed right at his head. He smirked down, speaking, "I have you."

"The question at hand could you kill." Kei replied back. He heard the gun cock. His mother was upstairs, crying her eyes out. His father was in his office, working feverishly to help in any way possible. Those eyes that stared down at him read murder. This teen was lost and damage goods now. His life could end here if Ryuuichi decided to. The gun was pulled away and a hand was held out to him. He looked up in question.

"You are loyal. You are someone I want to watch my back." Ryuuichi stated.

Kei took the hand and the gun was given back. He watched as Ryuuichi picked up his lost weapon and went back to aiming. He leaned against the wall, watching the other teen. Ryuuichi was loyal too. Ryuuichi could have killed everyone in the house without blinking an eye. He knew the other teen was lost into the world of darkness. He spoke, "You are loyal too."

"I will show my loyalty to those who show it to me." Ryuuichi remarked. His time was coming. He could feel it in his bones. Soon, he will taste the sweetness of revenge. He heard footsteps coming toward them. He turned his head, looking at Kizuya.

Kizuya looked at both teens. He asked, "How did tonight go?"

"It went better than I hope. Finally got to see him. Plays pet but he could be sway to others." Ryuuichi responded as he pocketed his gun.

"Did you get caught?" Kizuya asked.

"No, father. I would have stopped it if he was." Kei lied easily. His father looked at him hard but turned his head away from him.

Once Kizuya left the room, Ryuuichi turned his head, chuckling, "Yes will keep you by my side." He walked out the room ready to give his body some rest after he did some push-ups.

Across the city, Kyoko stared down at the man who was trying to scream but the gag prevented it. His eyes were wild as he tossed his head back and forth. No doubt he was seeing the flames starting to lick at the curtains. Those eyes looked at her. She walked to him, seeing he was losing blood from the wounds she gave him. She whispered, "I heard six shots that night. I cried into his back with each shot. Each shot took a piece of my life away from me." The man pulled at his bounds. She ran her finger over his face. She pulled away, seeing the flames getting stronger. She hissed, "You die for Ryo. It is my war now. I craved in the A in your chest. Let's see what they take from that." She walked toward the door, lighting a match. She looked at the trail of gas going straight to the bed. Her lips turned into a smirk as she heard the muffled screams. She dropped the match and walked out of the room. War was here. Damn her soul.


	6. Chapter 6

Today marked his plan and he wasn't going to back down. Ryuuichi walked into the dinning area. He sat and saw Sakura in tears. It didn't bother him. The only time tears bothered him was when they were Kyoko's.

Kizuya handed over the paper as he spoke, "It is number one story." He watched as the teen scanned the paper. He shivered as he saw a smirk form on the boy's face. He swore something more happened but he knew his son well. Kei would never lie to him about last night. He asked, "Are you ready to take the next step?"

"Of course I am. Minoru is perfect bait." Ryuuichi said. He put down the paper and started to eat. The picture didn't bother him one bit. He better prepare for death because he was going to dish it out himself.

Kei stared at his ward. Not even a twist when he saw the photo. Truly this boy was going to be powerful and show every person in the underworld it would never be wise to mess with him.

At the underage club, Minoru sat there, playing with his drink. Few men dared come to him. He held an aura to back away quickly. He was like a snake. He would hiss to warn but strike out when the person didn't back away. He leaned his head back. His owner had meetings to go to and would be away for a few days. He was bored. He wanted to know more about the other teen. Asami Ryuuichi made him interested. It didn't hurt either that the teen knew how to kiss. It was exciting. He didn't tell anyone who he saw. He knew who held the winning hand. They made a mistake killing Ryo. He glanced to the paper, wondering to himself, "Did he do it or is there another striking?" He looked up to see a tall man standing there. He smiled as he patting the seat next to him as he happily giggled, "Kazumi."

Kazumi stared at the teen and sighed, "What are you doing here?"

"I came to play." Minoru answered.

Kazumi growled, "If Saburo-san hears of this, he will drop his protection over Atsuko-chan."

Minoru stared at Kazumi who was glaring at him. Yes, Atsuko. He would do anything for her. She was a year younger than him but her heart belonged to the bodyguard. Kazumi was twenty. It didn't bother him. Kazumi loved his sister. He tilted his head, mumbling, "He won't find out."

"People talk." Kazumi pointed out.

Minoru looked and hissed, "Suoh Kazumi something will happen soon and we will have something stronger to protect Atsuko."

Kazumi opened his mouth and shut it. Minoru was not joking. The other was dead serious. Should he report back to his boss? He sat down, staring at Minoru. He only protected their father to look out for the two teenagers. His heart belonged to Atsuko and one day he will ask her to be his wife. Minoru was insane but he felt safe with the teen. He knew Minoru could strike out when he was in the mood. He sighed, "Who?"

"No. No. It is my exciting game to play. Besides you will go to dear daddy. No. No." Minoru sung lowly.

Kazumi sighed deeply and responded calmly, "If this is dangerous, I have to be at the top of my game." He noticed Minoru wasn't paying him any attention. He glanced back to see what got the teen's attention. His eyes widened to see a ghost. He snapped his head back toward Minoru, growling, "He is a danger to us all."

Minoru looked back over to Kazumi, stated in a serious tone, "He is dangerous to them. If we play our cards right, we stand on the winning side." He leaned forward, whispering, "I know you can't stomach daddy dearest. You hate his guts. He has no plan letting you marry Atsuko. He is using you until your time is up. Atsuko will be protected. I will ensure it."

"How?" Kazumi asked as he stared at the ghost of a sin.

Minoru laughed, "He wishes to use me. I plan to use him as well. This teen has something that Yoshito-san does not have. The ghost of Ryo will be the downfall to them all. The name Asami will become something to fear. I promise you that." He saw it. The winning hand was held by Asami Ryuuichi, the son of Ryo. The teen looked like his father except the eyes. Those eyes showed no fear. Those eyes held power in them. If he played his hand right, he will gain everything that he never held before. Soon, he will have Atsuko released and she can live her dream. She will become a nurse or a doctor. She will marry her love. He leaned forward, whispering, "Where does your loyalty lay, Suoh Kazumi?"

Kazumi was conflicted. He should report back to Minoru's father, Takeo who no doubt will report to Yoshito. He glanced back to see the teen staring straight at them. There was coldness in those eyes but something else. He saw another teen sitting with the ghost. He saw them whispering to each other. The one with gold eyes smirked toward him. They were taunting him. He turned his head, sighing, "My loyalty lies with you and Atsuko-chan. No one else."

"Then let's play the game. No word to daddy dearest. We will be on the winning side." Minoru whispered deadly.

Kazumi shivered but decided to play along. He could always tell if it became too dangerous. He nodded his head, watching as Minoru skipped away from him. He watched him go toward the ghost. Yes, that teen was a ghost: a ghost of a man who was killed.


End file.
